Project:Chat/Logs/6 August 2017
12:14 and fire slimes 12:14 and a prickly pear 12:15 mk 12:18 you have slime rancher? 12:18 12:18 no 12:18 i've heard of it though 12:24 Hi. 12:25 hi enpanzran 12:27 hi 12:28 hihihelloheyhi 01:18 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 01:19 hi 01:19 dat took u a while 01:56 latency test 01:57 k 02:14 .3. 02:20 yep 02:20 definately ded 02:28 kuro? 02:29 didnt u quit 02:29 dat wat i thought 02:29 Right on top of the word. 02:35 Left on bottom of the word 02:35 :3 02:47 where is the taco 02:47 he should be here 02:49 awww yiss 02:49 caught a penguin in bit heroes 02:52 o k 02:57 w8 wot dungeon r u on tidal 03:00 Wintermarsh 1 03:00 i lost 03:00 do i get to keep the pengey 03:00 i do 03:00 yay 03:01 e 03:03 wintermarsh 1 u mean 03:03 the flag? 03:03 yes 03:03 the first one 03:04 is that good 03:04 or bad 03:04 ye ish good 03:04 ok 03:07 wut level r u 03:08 wait 03:08 i'm level... 03:08 14 03:11 o nice 03:11 rip me again 03:11 gonna play pvp with the pengey 03:17 oh look 03:17 actually never mind 03:19 lol 03:19 a merchant tried to sell me a shield 03:19 it was worse then my current one. 03:24 lol 03:24 well ofc, u have an epic shield 03:25 it's the only epic thing on me 03:25 everything else is rare or under 03:25 hey, anyone want to edit 03:25 hi 03:25 not yet 03:26 rip 03:26 actually yes 03:26 oh ok 03:26 Tag 03:26 see the Infobox? 03:26 hi 03:26 replace with... 03:26 there needs to be one on each Game Mode page 03:26 og ok 03:26 oh* 03:26 it’s new so I haven’t added ’em yet, me & Zathsu made iet 03:26 so all game modes. 03:26 i'll do it 03:27 thanks :D 03:27 only tag has it for now? 03:27 ye 03:28 you can use Template:GameNav 03:28 to navigate to each of ’em 03:28 TDM needs one too? 03:28 yes 03:28 ok 03:28 mothership 03:28 usually if there’s a high quality image already on the page, you can just remove it from the page & add it in the Infobox 03:28 needed in Mothership 03:29 what's teh template name 03:29 game mode? 03:29 Template:Mode, you should go to Tag?action=edit&useeditor=source & read the top 03:30 found it 03:31 ok 03:32 copy-paste what is needed and change information. 03:32 wait 03:32 how do i source-edit 03:32 wait 03:32 i'm an idiot 03:33 Lol, just append ?action=edit&useeditor=source after it 03:33 or you can go to & switch to Source 03:34 “it” being the URL ofc 03:34 does mothership have bosses 03:35 Christ uhhh, @Temz was it removed before Bosses were added? 03:35 I ithink/i they did have Bosses 03:35 but I could be wrong 03:36 i'm gonna say yes for now. 03:36 actually wait 03:36 Changelog 03:36 I’m reading it nao 03:36 yep 03:36 has bosses 03:37 huh 03:37 i was afk 03:37 ye 03:37 wot the question 03:37 bosses are referenced in the same changelog where mothership was removed 03:37 so it had to have been added before then 03:37 @Temz 03:37 mothership had bosses before it was removed. 03:37 do i need to put in anything for specials? 03:37 i rememeber 03:37 @Tidal put Mothership (Tank) in for specials 03:37 wtf 03:37 freaking emotes 03:37 I’m removing that bs 03:38 the link? 03:38 no 03:38 keep it 03:38 I’m not removing the whole thing 03:38 just the trigger 03:38 (tank) 03:38 will still work 03:38 Hi. 03:38 but tank 03:38 wtf 03:38 ohhhhhhhhhh 03:38 I see why 03:38 it’s cuz link nvm 03:38 nvm nvm 03:38 I’m dum 03:38 ok 03:39 Mothership (Game Mode) 03:39 is it good 03:39 WAIT 03:39 i failed 03:39 ye need to replace image 03:39 ikikik 03:39 & uh 03:39 the button too lol 03:39 i didn't? 03:40 oh fail 03:40 much better 03:40 but the button still needs replacing 03:40 ok 03:40 I can handle that 03:40 move on to next page 03:40 sure 03:40 thanks 03:40 yw 03:40 alright FFA 03:43 Why does FFA close again 03:44 it closes naturally 03:44 just after enough time passes, usually at midnight EST or when the game is being updated 03:44 what do i put then 03:44 closure = ?? 03:46 “Daily, or when the game is being updated.” 03:46 @Temz FFA closes once each day rite 03:46 uh 03:46 not sure about dat 03:46 how are we supposed to know dat exactly? 03:47 be on FFA a lot lol 03:47 so what do i put 03:47 When the game is being updated? 03:47 well ursuul 03:47 “Daily, or when the game is being updated.” 03:47 go with that for now 03:47 not gonna stay in ffa for 24 hours just to see how many times it crashes 03:47 .3. 03:48 ok 03:48 lol 03:48 the Spanish Diep.io Wiki has all the clean images wtf 03:49 I’m jelly 03:49 ah fail 03:49 the dam button 03:49 03:50 there we go 03:50 alright survival.. 03:50 not much images i can use 03:51 btw Tidal 03:51 when it’s not a team mode 03:51 just don’t even fill that field 03:51 oh ok 03:51 does survival have bosses 03:52 assume yes 03:52 ok 03:52 what image do i use for survival 03:52 not much to use 03:52 blank? 03:53 you could play some survival & take a snapshot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:53 or you could... 03:54 Try something like this: 03:54 there’s an image in the gallery which ain’t half bad 03:54 third in the gallery 03:54 but third is arena closing 03:55 use that? 03:55 sure, until a better image is coughed up 03:55 ok 03:56 [[03:56 Survival 03:56 should be ok 03:57 I’m replacing the survival icons with the Spanish Images while you’re editing the pages lol 03:57 & yes it’s good 03:59 can't find 2 teams button 04:00 anythin else u needed to know 04:00 2TeamButton.png 04:00 not rn 04:00 u sur 04:00 no 04:00 :) 04:00 04:00 also dat link is uh 04:00 oops 04:00 very functional 04:00 :) 04:00 04:03 hi ursull 04:03 hi 04:03 i was thinking of something odd 04:04 hi 04:04 04:04 tale of diep but in ut 04:04 oops 04:04 04:04 in Utah??? 04:04 no 04:04 undertale 04:05 .... 04:05 im too crazy sometimes 04:05 it was one of my old ideas 04:05 ah 04:05 let me find an image in domination 04:06 idk what should be what 04:06 nope. 04:06 hi TEM 04:06 04:09 04:09 ok thanks 04:09 yw 04:09 Dom has bosses right? 04:09 04:10 oh and do i link the Dominator page for specials 04:10 yes 04:11 welp 04:11 I’m just dumping image links so you’ll have ’em: 04:11 what do you call a factory that said facts? 04:11 a FACT-ory 04:11 thanks 04:11 ok 04:12 i found a decent image for Domination that for whatever reason was in Dominator but not in Domination 04:13 looks good lad 04:13 thx 04:13 although there’s only 2 teams :) 04:13 wait... 04:13 oh f**k 04:14 we need poople and green teams in domination 04:16 Maze closes once per 5 hours? 04:17 I thought it was 4 hours, what does it say on the page? 04:17 Arena Closing says 5 hours 04:17 5 hours it is then 04:18 Is Specials Walls 04:18 no its 5 hours 04:18 naw, Specials are any Special Tanks 04:18 everyone knows dat 04:18 ok no then 04:18 although technically 04:18 ACs aren’t counted 04:18 cuz they’re in all modes 04:19 so no point mentioning them 04:19 & neither is Developer because sp00kiness 04:19 so basically Mothership & Dominator 04:19 ok 04:19 only Sandbox and Old TDM left 04:20 Diep should have something similar to this: yt="aaIkpJe0Sls" 04:21 04:21 Mortar version of Dominator. 04:21 well i did make Mortar as a concepton 04:21 conception* 04:22 Karl has 600mm diameter though. 04:22 Yours looked like it had 600cm of diameter. 04:22 I mean, my image. 04:22 Your original was reasonable. 04:23 That is real by the way. 04:23 ok 04:23 oh yeah 04:23 Karl Gerät 040. 600mm Self propelled Mortar. 04:23 Do i put both Mothership and Dominator in specials of Sandbox? 04:24 mayb playable ac too (?) 04:24 *waits for Ursuul* 04:25 diepcloser 04:25 @Tidal yes 04:25 ok 04:25 & AC too, because it’s playable 04:25 ok 04:26 04:26 looks good 04:26 eh i used the one with a ranger. 04:27 just to show the tiny size of the arena 04:27 ohey im in taht pic 04:27 :D 04:27 that you? 04:27 the smasher 04:27 I’d prefer the other because it has the special tanks 04:27 I’ll swap it, I got it 04:28 ok 04:29 what image do i use for TDM 04:29 Smae as 2 teams? 04:29 same* 04:30 @Tidal are you sure about the host thing? 04:30 oh 04:30 ... 04:30 uhhh 04:30 sorry lag 04:30 ok 04:31 anyway, TDM 04:31 try to get a pic of old school TDM 04:31 with two bases in the corners 04:31 that? 04:31 i'll try 04:31 cant u just take a pic from the bases in domination tho 04:31 dat would be the same 04:31 they have dominators 04:32 ^ 04:32 photoshop et 04:32 damn I wish I’d gotten a picture back in the day 04:33 christ it’s been a year 04:33 meh 04:33 god bless the Spanish Wiki: http://es.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Mapa_DM.png 04:33 but it too smol ;-; 04:34 use it anyway 04:34 hi again 04:36 are you uploading Mapa_DM or should I 04:36 you do it 04:36 k 04:36 ey 04:36 ye* 04:36 make ursuul do all the dirty work >:D 04:36 heh heh 04:39 04:39 need to crop it 04:41 so would that image suffice? 04:41 we really need a better image, but I doubt we’ll get one, so it’ll do 04:41 ok 04:42 Team Deathmatch 04:42 probably ok 04:43 it’ll do 04:44 thanks btw, you did a really good job 04:44 appreciate it 04:44 thx 04:48 hi 04:48 hi 04:48 Hi. 04:49 hihellohey 04:50 hiheyhello 04:51 ursuku 04:51 next pages that need Infoboxes are Weapons & Ammunition ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:51 04:51 But we’ll do those later, we’ve done enough today 04:51 yeah 04:51 wazzap 04:51 hm 04:51 is the sassafras emote ready? 04:52 sassyfras 04:52 You wouldn't know Ragtime music if "King of Ragtime" wasn't there. 04:52 ah no, it got put on hold due to all the other stuff, but I can try to do it today 04:52 also, if there’s something I need to do that I’ve forgotten, feel free to edit that page btw 04:53 k 04:53 So the counter went to waste. 04:53 what could I do right now? 04:53 unfortunately yes Enpan, you might try next month 04:53 04:53 @Gravi not much, although you might try your hand at getting better images for Game Mode Infoboxes 04:54 most are good but a few are bad, like Team Death Match 04:54 hey ursuul 04:54 Team Deathmatch* 04:54 your profile looks cute 04:54 ye? 04:54 thanks :D 04:54 (d1) 04:54 (d2) 04:54 xD 04:54 (d3) 04:55 hm 04:55 (d) 04:55 (d1) 04:55 (d2) 04:55 like could I make screenshots? 04:55 (slavery) 04:55 rip zathsu 04:55 Just listen to this. 04:55 @Gravi if you wanted, so long as we get realistic images 04:55 the how of it isn’t really important so much as the results 04:56 erm 04:56 I'll try domination first 04:56 hm 04:56 nevermind 04:56 whichever floats your boat 04:57 I’ll do your emote, then I’ll probably take the day off 04:57 got a lot done 04:57 yt="fPmruHc4S9Q" 05:02 (sassa) 05:02 k it’s added 05:02 hm 05:02 adios lads 05:02 you can also use 05:02 (sassa) 05:02 (troll6) 05:02 bai~ 05:02 hehehehh 05:02 Bye. 05:03 (troll6)This is an interesting way of putting it in. 05:03 aww yiss. 05:03 (troll) 05:03 (troll2) 05:04 (troll6) 05:04 yisss 05:04 welp thats been added 05:04 (teamerzd) This is still something else though. 05:04 (troll3 05:04 (troll3) 05:04 (troll4) 05:05 (troll5) 05:05 (troll6) 05:05 anyways 05:06 Idk, just a two teams gamemode example 05:06 It's weird how people use weird usernames on .io games. 05:07 I can't do anything about that 05:08 Eh. 05:09 bored 05:11 slimed rancher 05:13 hi 05:13 Hi 05:17 And once I appear everything is silent and dead 05:17 Expected from this chat unless Zathsu or Tacocat arrives. Category:Chat Logs